Si Longtemps Voulu
by zairoon
Summary: Alors, je me lance dans une fic SBRL....je sais pas trop ce que ça peut donner, mais bon....je crois que vous apprécierez la fin de cette fic! FIC TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

****

Titre: Si Longtemps Voulu...

Auteur: Zai!^^

Disclaimer: bon ben voilà, rien ne m'appartient...tout à J.K Rowling....a de la chance!T_T

Genre: ATTENTION: R.....pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ravie de vous voir la dessus! lol

Dédicace: Ben à ma puce que je d'adore....tu me manke mon babalounours!T_T

Déclaration de l'auteur: Alors comme je suis définitivement incapable d'envoyer correctement une fic sur f.f.net, donc chai pa trop si ça va marché! En tout cas, c'est du n'importe quoi et je me suis bien amusée alors soyez gentil(le)s quand vous me tuerez par reviews!^^ N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'ailleurs....ça fait toujours plaisir, et je mords pas!^^ BONNE LECTURE!!!^^

(zairoonabo@hotmail.com)

PS: Cette fic commence vers leur septième année, donc ils sont déjà plutôt mûres!^^....c'est une fic qui a deux chapitres, donc y'aura pas de suite....et je pense pas que vous en ayez besoin vu la fin trèèèsssss chaaauuuuuddddddeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol.....^/////^ ---honte!

Chapitre 2 pour le lemon!^^

**************************************

OH mon dieu…tu es si beau, non…tu es magnifique. Tes cheveux d'un noir de jais glissant tout le long de ton dos, tes yeux bleus, si profonds… ta bouche si pulpeuse, si sensuelle…j'en ai des frissons rien qu'en la regardant... je descend plus bas, je vois ton cou...si blanc et pourtant, non! je me trompe totalement, il n'est pas si blanc, pas blanc...mais d'une couleur de miel grâce à ton merveilleux bronzage... ce cou si fin, j'aimerais sentir cette gorge trembler sous les supplices que lui affligerait ma langue...mais je m'égare...continuons ton exploration...j'arrive à ton torse...on arrive à y voir les marques de ton passé, mais ce que je vois me laisse en extase...ces têtons si alléchants, ces abdos de rêves, ce nombril...que j'aimerais tant goûter cette peau, mais je n'ai le droit que de la voir...si je la touche...non, je ne peux pas...

Après m'être attarder sur ton bas ventre, je descend encore plus bas...ce que je vois, je n'arrive pas à le décrire...mes rêves, mes pensées refont surface...je suis exité, mais voilà, tu te retournes...tu ne m'as toujours pas vu, tu sembles jouir sous cette eau si pure, aussi pure que tu ne l'es...je regarde une fois de plus cette beauté, ce corps dont j'ai toujours rêvé...ton dos, il a l'air si doux, juste tes omoplates sont dessinées, elles me rendent fou....tu me rends fou...mes yeux suivent lentement ta colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la courbe tes fesses...elles ont l'air si fermes, j'ai envie de les caresser...que tu gémisses sous mes baisers, que ces jambes de rêves enlacent mes hanches pour que nos deux corps se rejoingnent, s'unissent en une seule et même entité...je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour, je te veux! Oui, là maintenant je te veux...et si le courage ne me faisait pas défaut, je t'aurais pris!

Mais tout cela est impossible...je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, pas comme je l'aurais voulu du moins... d'ailleurs je ne te mérite pas, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un ami pour toi...mais tu ne sais rien de tout ce que je ressens, tu ne sais rien de ce que, chaque jour, je cache au plus profond de mon coeur...Non, Sirius...tu ne sais pas que... je t'aime!

**********************************************

**__**

Dans la salle commune:

-Ca va Rem'? demanda James plutôt inquiet

-Oui, oui! Pourquoi?!

-Tu as l'air ailleurs! 

-Hum...c'est peut-être parce que je le suis! souffla Remus

-Bien! Alors, c'est quoi le problème?....c'est Sirius?

En entendant cela, le loup-garou devint soudain affolé et se tourna vers son ami, souriant! 

__

Comment le sait-il?!

-Alors?

-Co...Comment le sais-tu?

-C'est pas difficile! Suffit de voir comment tu le regardes!

-A ce point?!

-Oh oui! renchérit James, plutôt amusé

-Je vois....Donc je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te raconter ce qu'il m'arrive!

-Non, en effet! Mais....j'aimerais t'aider!

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée!

-Bon, c'est à toi de voir...mais si tu as besoin de moi un de ces jours....

-Je sais où te trouver! poursuivit son ami

-Ok! Alors bon courage!

-Merci James!

Celui-ci quitta le loup-garou avec un magnifique sourire et reprit son air sérieux en franchissant la porte. _Il faut que je fasse comprendre à ces imbéciles qu'ils s'aiment!_

*************************************************

Cher journal, 

je ne sais plus quoi penser....voilà bientôt un an que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cela a pu arriver mais il n'en est pas moins que je suis désespérement amoureux de mon meilleur ami!T_T.....hi hi hi...la situation est drôle! Voilà que je me confie à un journal maintenant....Moi, le garçon le plus populaire, respecté de tous, celui qui fait tomber toutes les filles (et certains garçons d'ailleurs!), voilà que je suis raide dingue d'un loup-garou qui m'a donné un journal intime comme cadeau d'anniversaire...et voilà que je commence à écrire....Je crois que ma réputation s'évanouirait en même pas deux secondes si quelqu'un tombait là dessus!^^

Par Merlin, comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me le donne avec un sourire comme ça???????????!!!!!!! OSKOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!T_T......Rien que de penser à lui....hummm Remus comme j'aimerais qu'on soit plus qu'ami.....

"-Ca peut très bien se faire! dit une voix derrière Sirius.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-HIHIHIHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!!! (1)

-James espèce d'imbécile qu'est ce qui te prends???????? hurla un Sirius pas content du tout! (2)

-Mais rien du tout, c'est juste que j'étais passionné par ce que tu écrivais! renchérit son meilleur ami, ce qui lui donna une jolie teinte rosée....

-Tu....tu as....lu?! souffla un Sirius aussi pâle qu'un linge.

-Eh oui! Et maintenant j'ai la confirmation!^^

-Confirmation de quoi?

-Que tu aimes Remus......et que tu n'es pas si anti-sentimental que ça! poursuivit son meilleur ami.

-Hum.....tu lui dis pas surtout, hein? demanda ce qu'on pourrait appeler le fantôme de Sirius Black.

-Bien sûr que non! Je te laisse ce plaisir!

-Plaisir tu parles.....si jamais je lui dis, j'peux dire aurevoir à notre amitié!

-C'est fou ce que tu es pessimiste! En plus tu sais bien que c'est pas le genre de la maison! Si jamais il dit non, tu n'as qu'à dire que c'était un pari que tu avais fait!

-Vas-y balance les excuses! Ca changera rien....j'ai pas le courage!

-Raaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!Sirius Black tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot!....Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne t'......

__

Merde, j'ai failli tout lui dire!!!!!! C'est toi l'idiot James!

-Qu'il ne me quoi? demanda l'idiot en question.

-Hein? 

-Je crois vraiment qu'il ne me quoi? redemanda l'idiot de service.

__

MERDE, MMMMERRRRRDDDDDEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!Vite trouve un truc!!!!!!! OSKOUR!!!!!!T_T

-Alors?

-Hein?

-TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI????!!!!! cracha un Sirius plutôt irrité.

-Eh pas la peine de s'énerver! j'avais dit: Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne te comprendra pas!

__

Merde ça veut rien dire!!!! Par Merlin faites qu'il ne dise rien! Pliiiiiizzzzz!!!!!!!!T_T

-Hum.....c'est ce que je crois en fait!

-Crétin! Oh et puis débrouille toi! Marre des têtes de mûles, moi!!!

Sur ce, James quitta son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers le parc.....Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec un certain Serpentard! _Il va m'entendre celui-là! Tête de mûle ou pas!!!! _pensait un James plus que déterminé! (3)

__

A suivre…

Zai!^^: et voui c'est pas sympa mais faut bien vous faire attendre pour le lemon…et puis ça laisse plus de piment! Lol… A bientôt, j'espère!^^; Reviews svplééééé!!!

Bisous tout le monde!^^

(1) C'est ma façon de rire….je déteints sur James!!!!^^

(2) Veux voir Siri pas content moi!!^^….chui maso je crois! Lol

(3) Bon là, z'avez deviné qui sait?! Nan????o_O….lol, si je vous dis Lucius Malfoy, vous me croyez?! Lol….naaaaaannn c'est pas lui, c'est mon Sev'!^^


	2. La finest pas la plus triste!

****

Titre: Si Longtemps Voulu...

Auteur: Zai!^^

Disclaimer: rien est à moi, blablabla et on connaît la chanson....tout à J.K Rowling!T_T

Genre: ATTENTION: R....c'est pour ce chapitre!^^

Déclaration de l'auteur: Alors comme je suis définitivement incapable d'envoyer correctement une fic sur f.f.net, donc chai pa trop si ça va marché! En tout cas, c'est du n'importe quoi et je me suis bien amusée alors soyez gentil(le)s quand vous me tuerez par reviews!^^ N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'ailleurs....ça fait toujours plaisir, et je mords pas!^^ BONNE LECTURE!!!^^

(zairoonabo@hotmail.com)

Ps: Cette fic commence vers leur septième année...donc ils sont déjà plutôt mûres!^^

Encore une chose, c'est la dernière partie de cette fic! Non, pleurez pas, vous allez voir, ça va être...CHHAAAAAAUUUUUUDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol.......^///^ --- j'ai honte!

__

réponses aux reviews:

sirie-stéfie: Merci ça fait super plaisir de voir que tu aimes le début de ma fic!^^ en fet tu as vu les 50% de ma fic, reste pu grand chose maintenant!^^ en fet, si!!! je croi que la suite est assez plaisante pour les "perverse-en-tout-genre"!^_______^....c'est sûr!!! y'en a pas assez des Sirius/Remus, dommage!T_T....merci encore pour ta review!!! j'attends ta réaction pour le dernier chapitre! kissssss!!!^^

****

Arlein_de_Lioncourt: Merci ma puce!^_________^ contente que tu es eu le temps de lire ma fic!^^....j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant....en plus il y a un lemon....tu vois j'y suis arrivé!^^; meme si c'est pas terrible! ^^;....une ptite review pour tes dernières réactions, ok?!^^ kiiiiiiisssssssss babalounours!^_____^

****

Seleme59:Merci pour ta review!^^ j'espère ke la suite te plaira!!!!^______^.....oui, il faut en faire plein des Patfoot/Moony!!!!!!^^.....bonne lecture!! kisssssss!!!!!^^

****

Kanekiel: Mici pour ta courte review!lol....ça m'a fait kan meme plasir de voir ke y'en a ki apprécie ma fic!^^ je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, VIVE LES SIRIUS/REMUS!!!!!^_____^ bonne lecture!!!! kissssss!^^

**************************************

Aaahhhhh!!! Mais je vois que ça a avançé par ici! Humm.... je crois que je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu!....James tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale obsédé!!! Bon ben, amusez-vous bien les mecs!^^

James quitta le dortoir un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, et décida de jeter un sort d'insonorisation....Au cas où ses amis auraient oublié ce "léger" détail!

****

**************************************

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Sirius avait avoué à son ami qu'il l'aimait....Quelle fut sa surprise de se rendre compte que Remus l'aimait aussi....Même aujourd'hui il avait du mal à le croire....Quand au loup-garou, il pensait que son coeur allait s'arrêter en entendant ces mots si chérient....Sirius l'aimait et le lui avait dit! Et voilà qu'une semaine plus tard il se retrouve dans leur dortoir....seuls.

Cela commença par des baisers toujours plus tendres et passionnés, puis se transforma en de légères caresses....Sirius sentait le corps frêle de son amant contre lui. Il sentait cette peau si douce frissonner sous ses mains, tandis qu'il explorait avec délice la bouche de son amour...leurs langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre, leurs corps demandant plus, se rapprochant de plus en plus....Remus poussa un léger soupir sur les lèvres de son amant et lui murmura les mots tant attendus au creux de l'oreille de Sirius...

-Remus, tu....tu es sûr de toi?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr! Je t'en pris Sirius....j'en peux plus! souffla le loup-garou...

Sirius sourit lentement, ses yeux d'océan examinant cette chaire tendre collée à lui...s'arrêtant pour renconter les yeux d'ambres de son amant suppliant....

Son membre était déjà tendu et il savait...ou plutôt pouvait sentir que c'était aussi le cas pour le loup-garou... Sirius prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres, se frottant un peu plus contre la virilité de son amant laissant échapper un gémissement...Ses caresses devenaient plus entreprenantes et il décida d'enlever la chemise de Remus....Celui-ci lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, le rendant encore plus exité... Leurs corps pouvaient enfin se rencontrer....torse contre torse, il s'échangeait une fois de plus un langoureux baiser...Les mains du loup-garou allait et venait sur le torse de son amant, jouant avec les têtons durcis par ce contact, caressant délicatement le creux de ses hanches, exitant encore et encore Sirius...Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus des tortures que lui infligeait son amant et décida de se venger (façon de parler bien sûr!^^)....Il souleva le corps souple de Remus et le transporta jusqu'à son lit...Là, il le jeta sans douceur et sauta sur lui comme une bête sauvage (1) ....Remus poussa un cri de surprise face au comportement de son amant et sa peur fut trèèèsssss vite remplacer par du pur plaisir....Sirius parcourait le torse de son amant d'une ligne de baisers jusqu'à arriver à son nombril qu'il contourna de sa langue, faisant gémir le loup-garou...un sourire aux lèvres il remonta doucement et s'attaqua à ses têtons qui étaient pour l'instant délaisser....Il les léchait, les mordillait...rien qu'un souffle rendait Remus fou....Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sente Sirius en lui....Il ne restait qu'un obstacle: leurs pantalons....Remus déboutonna délicatement le jeans de Sirius et enleva du même coup son boxer....Il resta un moment interdit, regardant, admirant le corps de son amant...et fut tout aussi surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était lui aussi nu....Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de comtempler le corps si blanc de son amant, aussi pu que de la neige...Et il sourit en pensant à ce qui allait se passer...ce moment, il le graverait dans sa mémoire, il l'avait toujours voulu....et il l'aurait enfin...

Remus le regardait, inquiet de son manque de réaction....Sirius avait l'air ailleurs et le loup-garou eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus, mais fut tout à fait rassurer lorsque son amant lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa une fois de plus...Leurs langues jouaient ensemble au jeu de l'amour, leurs membres tendus se frottant...plus fort, plus vite....Sirius quitta les lèvres de son amant à la recherche de souffle, descendant sur le torse maintenant chaud et moite du loup-garou...Remus poussait des gémissements de purs plaisirs face aux caresses de son amant....Celui-ci descendait de plus en plus, n'ayant plus aucun obstacle, il embrassa délicatement le sexe de son amant, envoyant le loup-garou au septième ciel....Les mains de Sirius erraient sur le corps de son amant et il prit possesion de la virilité de Remus....Le loup-garou avait la sensation qu'une chaleur intense le recouvrait, et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit une langue jouait discrètement avec son gland....Ses mains s'enfuyant dans les cheveux de jais , il fut submergé par un flot de plaisir que seul son amant pouvait lui apporter....Celui-ci entama des mouvements de vas-et-viens, sa langue experte courrant du prépuce jusqu'aux testicules, un doigt s'infiltrant avec douceur dans l'intimité du loup-garou....Il se mouvait à l'intérieur de Remus, lui arrachant encore plus de plaisir...et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant en hurlant son nom....Sirius avala toute la semence et écarta délicatement les jambes de Remus dans un tendre baiser....il le pénétra le plus doucement possible, prenant bien soin de ne pas le blesser....Il s'empêchait de crier de plaisir quand il fut entièrement en lui, mais ne put se retenir lorsqu'il sentit les premiers coups de reins de Remus....Leurs corps s'enflammaient, devenant moites, des gémissements s'échappant de leurs bouches....Sirius accéléra le rythme leur donnant encore plus de plaisir (si c'est possible!^^)....Leurs âmes s'unissaient enfin dans la danse qu'exécutaient leurs corps....Ils s'unissaient dans la danse de leur amour....et ils atteignirent bientôt le point culminant de ce moment magique, éternel....leur danse allait bientôt s'achever, encore quelques pas et la musique s'achèverait.....Sirius poussait de plus en plus à l'intérieur du loup-garou....Il sentit le liquide chaud de son amant mouillait sa peau et la sensation des muscles autour de son membre le fit éjaculer violemment en lui....Remus sentant la douce semence de son amant en lui jouit à son tour sur le ventre de celui-ci....Chacun hurlant le nom de leur bienfaiteur....Sirius se retira doucement du loup-garou et dans un dernier baiser, ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil....

****

FIN*

__

Reviews pliiiiiiiizzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ kiss à tous!

(1) J'aimerais bien voir ça!^^


End file.
